


Join the Dark Side

by blazefire_engine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazefire_engine/pseuds/blazefire_engine
Summary: Akatsuki!Kakasaku where Kakashi is a spy and his former protege & lover Sakura comes to tell him its time to wreak havoc in Konoha *evil laugh*Most likely a collection of drabbles.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Join the Dark Side

Inspired by @skittledoodles amazing fanart -- Please check it out!: https://skittledoodles.tumblr.com/post/630885379446341632/get-you-a-man-who-will-join-the-dark-side-with-you 

* * *

Not many have the privilege to one-up the Copy Nin. All except for one and, of course, it had to be _her_. He tried to hide his surprise. He refused to give her the satisfaction.

He didn't expect their rendezvous to be here in a dingy bar. He expected more of a private meeting.

But then again, maybe she wanted to show him she was all grown up. Gone was the young, gangly girl who used to be his protégé. Now, stood a _woman_ , confident in her own skin.

The ivory expanse of her back, a field of pale perfection with a subtle valley traversing in the center. Her pink hair deliberately piled up at the back of her head. The deep red, low scoop design of her dress is a low blow. She wore it intentionally to grab his attention.

And it worked.

Worked too well, in his opinion, as he sensed the hungry gazes of other men - his so-called fellow jounin.

Before they could even make a move, he pounced, making sure his intent is known throughout the damn bar.

He was staking his claim. One that he should've made a long time ago.

As he stalked towards her, memories resurfaced upon each step he took. A fiery young woman who made the first move after a sparring session. A teasing minx who bathed in the river with him by the hideout.

The passionate night years ago before he left to spy on Konoha.

Of course, she was attuned to him as always. Turning from the bar, her electric gaze met his, a small smile is on her lips.

"Hi, stranger." She said playfully, stirring the glass of liquor in her hand.

He'll play along. "You looked like you could use some company, Miss..."

"Sakura." She gave him the sweetest smile. Innocent enough to others, but to him, it was bordering predatory. "Sakura Haruno."

So she was revealing her true identity now, is she? Which could only mean one thing.

The plan the Akatsuki set is now in motion. The signature cloud print on the side of her dress delivered that message. It was a mockery really, displaying the emblem for all to see. She had no reason to hide. And he had no reason to keep pretending.

"Dance with me." He murmured, reaching for her wrist with one hand and the other at the small of her back.

Kakashi thinks he'll be selfish tonight. Keep her within his grasp before the real games begin, before they _burn Konoha to the ground_.

Her green eyes soften and she reciprocates his touch. "Yes."

He thinks he will never let go of her again.


End file.
